


How we Met...

by Vanuzza



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Headcanon, Memories, Solaris being shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuzza/pseuds/Vanuzza
Summary: "She was gorgeous and tall, her hair braided on a loose style, shining like a star with the very same warmth of the Sun. But it was so gentle, so dearly and so reachable. The kind of tender feeling coming from an embrace instead of burning flames" // A little drabble based on my headcanon on how Leona and Diana met each other. Done for a tumblr request.





	

“I was 14 years old.” The Moon Knight whispered, tracing the border of her teacup while looking at the warm but gentle light the Sun provided during the Sunset, approaching one of her hands to feel it over her palm. “There are so…so many memories related that age, but I would tell you about the one I treasure the most. I remember that day as if I could still listen to the bells ringing across the Golden Capitol in sincere celebration…”

~ ☾ ~

Small feet would run in an awkward pace, almost stumbling with everybody among the multitude following the Elder’s crew. A small girl was firmly grasped (almost dragged around) by her Uncle’s hand. A piece of dark garnet cloth covering her hair and the most she could of her face, keeping it in place with her free hand to avoid a painful sunburn. Her skin was too sensitive to bask directly at the Sun’s glory and because of this her mother would usually try to keep her safe, forgetting about the rest of the council during the parades to walk with her daughter beneath the shadows’ safety.

But Elder Aldana died a year ago, and now Diana was not allowed to have such a ‘high class treatment’ as her Uncle would say. She was not Monarch neither God’s daughter to deny her attendance to the Sun, much less today when the whole city was celebrating that a new Chosen of the Sun was found among the Rakkorian.

The young girl couldn’t help but wonder about her. Some people of the Council would whisper between them when Diana and her Uncle finally stood on the first line with the rest. The Rakkorian girl was odd, that her morals and civility were surely a terrible disaster living all her life with those savages, why would their God chose someone so distant to the Solari Culture? Why not an Iron Solari? But at the same time Arels, Diana’s uncle would look at them with despective disappointment.

“Silence! Who do you think you are to question or reject our God’s word? Don’t bring shame to the welcoming parade for our new Chosen.” He would growl to them.

“It’s already enough embarrassment bringing a girl who cannot bask on his light.” Other would add, obviously referring to Diana, and even if the comment was painful for her, the deception came from her uncle’s nod instead of defend her.

But oh, soon came a blessing, when trumpets would sound in the company of bells, when the fragrance of sunflowers and palm leaves being thrown over the street way, as the comparsa made for the new Chosen of the Sun would pass. Iron Solari taking their helmets for her, people clapping and bowing in respect, yellow and white blossoms falling upon the beautiful form, as soon Diana was able to see her, feeling her breath caught on her chest.

She was gorgeous and tall, her hair braided on a loose style, shining like a star with the very same warmth of the Sun. But it was so gentle, so dearly and so reachable. The kind of tender feeling coming from an embrace instead of burning flames. She was beautiful, and the word seemed to be so little as she approached to the Council’s line, her golden armor singing on every step until she finally stood there. Ah, the surprise was so great to Diana that when she bowed in front of the Rakkorian, the scarf she was using as protection fell and landed over the golden boots.

It was perhaps her freezing, it was perhaps her fear to be scold soon by her Uncle’s yelling, and perhaps a mixture of feelings that made her remains still. But she was surprised when breaking the ethereal demeanor; Leona knelt down to take the fabric, offering it to her with a smile that made Diana feel like the Sun kiss on her back and head was nothing but the light of a mere candle.

“Here, take it, but don’t cover yourself with it, you look cute like that.”

“Thank you…Sunshine.” The words flowed so fast from her lips, that Diana didn’t actually know why did she said it that way. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the melodic and sincere giggle of the Sun’s new daughter. Even if the scold would come with punishments afterwards…

Nothing would ever compare to the happiness embracing her heart on that single moment…. even to the present time.


End file.
